


Rzeka i świetliki

by Lampira7



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Sex, Slash
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7
Summary: Naruto musi zająć się Sasuke, który dość mocno przeziębił się po tym, jak wskoczył za Uzumaki'm do rzeki. Opowiadanie napisane ponad 10 lat temu.





	1. Chapter 1

Naruto szedł do swojego przyjaciela. Wysłano go tam z „misją”. A raczej to Sakura kazała mu tu przyjść pod groźbą, że jeśli tego nie zrobi, to ona będzie go torturować, a kiedy będzie na granicy śmierci, uzdrowi go i znów będzie go męczyć, ale tym razem na śmierć. Kakashi poparł ją twierdząc, że to po części wina chłopaka, że Sasuke zachorował. Nie mając wyboru musiał pójść do domu Uchihy i się nim zająć. Marudził przez to. Po kilku miesiącach nie odzywania, ignorowania i droczenia z Sasuke, po tym jak go przyprowadził od Węża, znów stali się przyjaciółmi. Ale Naruto marudził z tego powodu, bo nie rozumiał, co skłoniło chłopaka do tego, co zrobił na ich ostatniej misji.  
  
 _Naprawdę tego nie rozumiem. Po co on się rzucał do tej rzeki? Rozumiem, że chciał mnie wyłowić, gdy wpadłem do niej po tym, jak po walce z wrogiem straciłem siły. Ale nie musiał wskakiwać do tej lodowatej wody tylko po to, żeby mnie ratować. Przecież za chwilę odzyskałbym siły i sam bym wypłynął. Baka, Sasuke._  
  
Naruto nie chciał przyznać, że nie wypłynąłby o własnych siłach. Podczas tej misji walczyli kilka godzin. Musiał nawet skorzystać z pomocy lisa. Podczas walki zyskał kilkanaście ran, które krwawiły, ale nie zważał na to póki walczył. Ale kiedy wszyscy przeciwnicy zostali pokonani, jego umysł osnuła mgiełka zmęczenia. Zachwiał się i wpadł do rzeki, przy której się znajdował. Jego drużyna tylko usłyszała chlupot wody, gdy wpadł do niej. Nim ich sensei zdążył zareagować, koło niego przemknął Sasuke, który wskoczył za chłopakiem w odmęty rzeki.   
  
Nurkował kilkanaście razy, by w końcu zauważyć Naruto niedaleko siebie. Walcząc z nurtem, zdołał dopłynąć do brzegu razem z nieprzytomnym chłopakiem i wejść na brzeg. Dopiero wtedy, zmęczony opadł na trawę, obserwując oblicze chłopaka, który spoczywał koło niego. Wyglądało na to, że Uzumaki’emu nic nie jest. Kilka chwil później, podbiegła do nich dziewczyna, wieszając się brunecie i pytając, czy nic mu nie jest. Nigdy nie pozbyła się tego irytującego nawyku. Zawsze najpierw myślała o Sasuke, a później o drugim chłopaku. Uchiha obojętnie przyjął jej uścisk. Wciąż obserwował nieprzytomnego chłopaka, który oddychał spokojnie koło niego. Zarejestrował tylko to, że Kakashi chwalił go za szybką reakcję.   
  
Po tym incydencie, Sasuke porządnie się przeziębił, co było oczywistym faktem po tylu minutach spędzonych w zimnej wodzie. Uzumaki za to, nic na tym nie ucierpiał. Dzięki mocy demona wyleczył się od razu z wszelkich ran i ewentualnej choroby. Nikt mu jednak nie powiedział, że był nieprzytomny przez prawię dobę. Sasuke zakazał im mówić, niech młotek myśli, że sam by się ocknął i dopłynął do brzegu bez niczyjej pomocy. Właśnie przez to Naruto był zły na chłopaka, że wskoczył za nim do tej rzeki. Ale jednocześnie gdzieś w głębi siebie wiedział, że spał bardzo długo i gdyby nie chłopak, zapewne utopiłby się. Czuł wdzięczność, ale nie miał zamiaru jej okazywać, przynajmniej nie otwarcie. Teraz jednak znalazł się pod domem przyjaciela.   
  
Jak zawsze, wyglądał on na mroczne i chłodne miejsce. Naruto nie sądził, że ktoś czułby się dobrze w takiej posiadłości, ale Sasuke uparcie twierdził, że nie wyprowadzi się. Mówił, że mu tu dobrze i nie ma zamiaru się stąd nigdzie ruszać. Naruto w pewnym sensie go rozumiał. To właśnie te ściany były pełne złych i dobrych wspomnień o jego rodzinie. Przypominały mu o zdradzie brata, jak i o miłych chwilach spędzonych razem. To właśnie ich nie chciał się pozbyć Sasuke. Naruto, gdyby miałby też jakieś wspomnienia ze swoją rodziną, nawet jeśli byłyby przykre, nie chciałby z nich rezygnować.  
  
Stanął przed drzwiami rezydencji, rozglądając się dookoła. Zazwyczaj widział ją tylko z daleka, a teraz po raz pierwszy, po tylu latach znajomości z chłopakiem, miał przekroczyć jej próg.   
  
Stając na palcach, wyciągnął się by dosięgnąć klucza, który został położony na gzymsie, jak go uprzedził wcześniej sensei Było to trochę niemądre postępowanie, bo każdy mógł go tam znaleźć i wejść do domu chłopaka. Ale kto byłby na tyle głupi, by próbować okraść Uchihę. Musiał się trochę namęczyć, by dosięgnąć klucza. Sasuke był od niego o jakieś pięć — sześć centymetrów wyższy, więc nie miał z tym problemów, ale Naruto tak. W końcu, po kilku przekleństwach, jego palce musnęły chłodny metal. Z uśmiechem zadowolenia stanął pewnie, trzymając w swojej dłoni klucz. Był od drobny, w porównaniu do mosiężnego zamka w drzwiach. Naruto przekręcił szybko klucz i wszedł do pomieszczenia. Skrzywił się, kiedy usłyszał jak drzwi skrzypiały przy każdym poruszeniu.   
  
_Będę musiał naoliwić zawiasy. Nie mam zamiaru wciąż słuchać tego dźwięku, gdy będę tu wchodzić._  
  
Pomyślał Naruto, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Spojrzał niechętnie na ciemny korytarz. Nie tylko on spowity był w mroku. Także w innych pokojach panował półmrok. Chłopak zaczął wchodzić po kolei do każdego pokoju. Nie rozglądając się zbytnio, podchodził do okien, rozsuwając zasłony. Kiedy to robił, uniosła się chmura kurzu, który docierając do jego płuc powodował u niego nieznośny kaszel.  
  
— Czy nigdy nie odkurza tych pokoi? Będę musiał się tym zająć po tym, jak podam mu lekarstwa — powiedział, zatykając dłonią usta, by powstrzymać kolejne ataki kaszlu.  
  
Kiedy w każdym z pokoi na parterze były już odsłonięte zasłony, mógł spokojnie podążyć w stronę kuchni, ale i tam czekało go niemiłe zaskoczenie.   
  
Przekroczywszy próg pomieszczenia ujrzał stos brudnych naczyń w zlewozmywaku. Zmarszczywszy nos z obrzydzeniem, spojrzał na stół, który był zawalony bronią i zwojami.  
  
— Chyba jednak nie mam wyboru — westchnął.  
  
Pociągnął rękawy do góry i zbliżył się to zlewu. Miał zamiar dziś posprzątać w tej kuchni, a później dopiero zajrzeć do przyjaciela. Nie sądził, że z chłopaka jest taki brudas. Sam kiedyś taki był, ale odkrył, że o wiele lepiej jest przebywać w czystym mieszkaniu. Zaczął się „trenować” w domowych obowiązkach. Sprzątanie zaczęło mu przynosić w pewien szczególny sposób przyjemność i coraz lepiej gotował, choć i tak jego ulubiona potrawą pozostał ramen.  
  
Po godzinie, siedemnastolatek wchodził schodami na piętro, kierując się do sypialni przyjaciela. Był ubrany tylko w bokserki i czarną koszulę, którą znalazł na dole. Był w tym ubraniu, ponieważ swoje zaplamił podczas sprzątania kuchni. Teraz moczyło się w umywalce pełnej ciepłej wody z mydlinami. Na tacy, którą niósł, znajdowała się gorąca czekolada i lekarstwa na przeziębienie. Naruto uważał, że po gorzkich i paskudnych środkach chłopakowi należy się coś słodkiego. Było to też w pewnym sensie podziękowanie za to, że Sasuke go uratował.  
  
Naruto stanął przed drzwiami pokoju chłopaka słuchając, czy z sypialni chłopaka nie dochodzą żadne dźwięki. Jedyne co usłyszał, to cichy kaszel Uchihy. Siłując się z klamką, otworzył w końcu drzwi. Pchnąwszy biodrem, uchylił je szerzej, wszedł do pokoju i kręcąc biodrami podszedł do siedemnastolatka, który okrywszy się dwoma kocami spał na łóżku. Uzumaki położył na szafce tacę i usiadł koło chłopaka. Łapiąc go za ramię powiedział spokojnie:  
  
— Sasuke, Sasuke. Obudź się. — Potrząsnął nim delikatnie.  
  
Sasuke otworzył oczy, zamglone z powodu gorączki, spoglądając na siedemnastolatka. Przez chwilę patrzył się na niego, nic nie mówiąc. Wydawało mu się, że ujrzał anioła, pochylającego się nad nim. Światło zachodzącego słońca przebijało się przez zasłony oświetlając od tyłu Naruto, dodając mu tym samym jeszcze więcej uroku. Zamrugawszy kilkanaście razy powiekami, Sasuke zdążył się w końcu zorientować, że to nie anioł jest koło niego. Ale Uzumaki był dla niego w pewien sposób aniołem. Jego prywatnym aniołem, chociaż chłopak nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy.   
— Co ty tu robisz, Uzumaki? — zapytał zachrypniętym głosem.  
  
— Przyszedłem się tobą zająć. A teraz usiądź, żebyś mógł wziąć lekarstwa.  
  
— Rozumiem… Ale co ty tutaj robisz tylko w bokserkach i w mojej koszulce? — spytał Sasuke, opierając się o poduszki i spoglądając płonącym wzrokiem na Naruto.  
  
— Ach, to — odpowiedział speszony chłopak, a na jego policzkach zakwitły krwiste rumieńce. — Swoje ubranie pobrudziłem, kiedy sprzątałem kuchnię. Nie miałem się w co przebrać, więc zostałem w bokserkach i wygrzebałem z któreś z szuflad tę koszulkę.  
  
Naruto wymawiając te słowa położył swoje dłonie na torsie i przesunął je w dół, aż do swojego przyrodzenia. Ten gest obserwował bacznie drugi chłopak, który przełknął ze zdenerwowaniem ślinę, widząc dłonie ukochanego spoczywające na bokserkach.  
  
— Nie mówmy już o tym. Weź lekarstwa i napij się czekolady — powiedział wesoło, podając mu lekarstwa i kubek. Siedemnastolatek bez wahania wziął tabletki, ale spojrzał nieufnie na parujący napój. — Bez przesady. Nie jest ono trujące, nie zachorujesz przez to jeszcze bardziej — powiedział urażony, widząc jego spojrzenie.  
  
— Piję to na twoją odpowiedzialność.  
  
Sasuke chwycił w swoje dłonie kubek. Wypił szybko pierwszy łyk, ale czując na swoim języku słodycz zwolnił i zaczął rozkoszować się smakiem. Przymknął oczy i popijał gorącą czekoladę małymi łykami, co rusz oblizując usta. Naruto nie mógł oderwać wzroku od twarzy przyjaciela. Po raz pierwszy widział takiego Sasuke. Wyglądał w tym momencie tak niesamowicie i… pociągająco. Czując na sobie wzrok chłopaka, Uchiha uniósł powieki i spojrzał na niego.  
  
— Na co się gapisz? — zapytał, odkładając na tacę pusty kubek.  
  
— Na nic — powiedział Naruto, wstając szybko. — Idę odnieś tacę, grzej się i spróbuj zasnąć.  
  
Kiedy się odwracał by wyjść, poczuł mocny uścisk dłoni Uchihy na swoim nadgarstku. Spojrzał na siedemnastolatka, który patrzył się na niego z uporem w oczach.  
  
— O co…  
  
— Zostań ze mną — powiedział stanowczo.  
  
— Ale powinieneś odpoczywać — zaprotestował szybko.  
  
— Będę. I nie musisz się martwić, że się zarazisz. Nigdy nie chorujesz.  
  
— Jedna z zalet posiada w sobie demona — powiedział gorzko Naruto.  
  
— Zostań. I tak żaden z pokoi nie jest przygotowany. Możesz ze mną spać.  
  
— Nie jestem pewien — powiedział niepewnie, spoglądając ukradkowo na krawędź koca, który zapraszająco odchylił Sasuke.  
  
— Nie sądziłem, że jesteś takim tchórzem…  
  
— Nie jestem! — krzyknął, a Sasuke uśmiechnął się. Wiedział jak przekonać Uzumaki'ego.  
  
— To udowodnij.  
  
— A żebyś wiedział, że udowodnię.  
  
Naruto wszedł pod koc, ale leżał na samej krawędzi, trzymając się w bezpiecznej odległości od drugiego chłopaka. Widząc to, Sasuke złapał jego biodra, przesuwając go do siebie. Nim Naruto zdążył w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować na ten atak na jego strefę osobistą, Sasuke zaczął realizować kolejne kroki.   
  
Podłożył jedno ramię pod głowę ukochanego, a drugim objął jego talię. Za to nogę wsunął mu między nogi. Jego kolano było tak wysoko, że wręcz dotykało przyrodzenia przyjaciela.   
  
— Co robisz? – spytał zaskoczony Naruto.  
  
— Idę spać. Jestem zmęczony. — Sasuke przymknął oczy.  
  
Naruto, mając na względzie jego zdrowie, nie wszczął awantury z powodu ich pozycji. Poruszył się tylko, próbując się odsunąć od chłopaka, ale osiągnął tylko tyle, że otarł się kroczem o kolano Uchihy. Zamarł, nie zauważając, że kiedy to się zdarzyło, chłopak przestał na chwilę oddychać. Naruto, zaciskając zęby na wardze, postanowił się już nie ruszać. Musiał przeżyć, że noga przyjaciela znajduje się między jego udami. Ułożywszy swoje dłonie na jego torsie, rozluźnił się w uścisku Sasuke i przymknął oczy. Po chwili zasnął.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto nie wiedział, ile spał. Było mu ciepło i przyjemnie. Po raz pierwszy czuł się tak dobrze i nie miał zamiaru wychodzić z łóżka. Nawet jeśliby ktoś zaproponował mu ramen, nie otworzyłby oczu. Przeciągnął się, lekko mrucząc i wtulił w drugie ciało, które było koło niego. Chwileczkę, jakie drugie ciało?! Przecież powinien teraz znajdować się w swoim łóżku, i przede wszystkim sam. Coś tu nie grało, ale nie chciał na razie o tym myśleć, choć kłóciło to się z instynktami shinobi. Przecież w pewien sposób czuje się bezpieczny, więc to nie może być coś złego.  
  
Sasuke nie spał już od kilkunastu minut. Opierając głowę na dłoni, obserwował kolegę z drużyny. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że on znalazł się w jego łóżku. Zapewne była to sprawka Kakashi’ego. Już od kilku dni wspominał mu o tym, że młotek nie ma wciąż żadnej dziewczyny, ewentualnie chłopaka, ale może się to zmienić, ponieważ Naruto wyprzystojniał w ostatnich czasach i coraz więcej osób w osadzie patrzy na niego nie jak na demona, ale jak na przyszłego kochanka. Niektórych to nawet pociąga, że mogliby mieć w swoim łóżku potwora.   
  
Uchiha skrzywił się na to wspomnienie. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że ludzie myślą tak źle o tym narwańcu. Zawsze będzie rozwrzeszczanym dzieciakiem. Był sobą, a nie demonem. Jak oni mogą myśleć o tym, by go uwieść tylko po to, żeby później chwalić się, że kochali się z dziewięcioogoniastym demonem. Nikomu nie pozwoli zranić chłopaka, będzie go ochraniać.   
  
Przecież to on szukał go przez cały czas i sprowadził go z powrotem do wioski. Wciąż nie może zapomnieć, jak ten stoczył z nim walkę. Kiedy ciągle nie chciał z nim iść, ostatkiem sił przyciągnął go do siebie i pocałował, a później omdlał w jego ramionach. Sasuke był tak zaskoczony całą tą sytuacją, że przez kilka chwil tylko przytrzymywał bezwładne ciało Uzumaki’ego, spoglądając w dal.  
  
Nie chodziło o to, że nie chciał wracać do wioski. On nie chciał wracać do Naruto. Rok po tym, jak zdradził wioskę uświadomił sobie nagle, że tęskni za swoim byłym przyjacielem, a jest nawet gorzej. Zakochał się w nim. Jak tylko go spotykał, miał ochotę pochwycić go w swoje ramiona, ale tego nie robił. Sądził, że chłopak robi to tylko dlatego, że złożył obietnicę Sakurze, że gdyby nie ona, dawno by przestał go szukać. A nawet jeśli nie, nie mógł wrócić do Konohy. Nie mógłby w niej mieszkać ze świadomością, że młotek traktuje go jak przyjaciela. Nie wytrzymałby tego, więc lepiej trzymać się od niego z daleka i zapomnieć. Czas przecież leczy serca, więc dzięki temu powinien zapomnieć o Uzumaki’m. Wtedy jednak sytuacja się zmieniła. Naruto go pocałował, a to dawało małą szanse na to, że też darzy go jakimś uczuciem, tylko nie jest jeszcze tego świadomy.  
  
Był w tamtej chwili tak szczęśliwy. Ułożył się razem z chłopakiem pod jednym z drzew, które nie zostało zniszczone podczas walki i czekał na resztę drużyny. Nie musiał długo oczekiwać, ponieważ kilkanaście minut później się zjawili. Na początku Sakura krzyknęła, a Sai rzucił się do przodu. Sądzili, że zabił Naruto, tak jakby kiedykolwiek mógłby to uczynić. Na początku oberwał od nich raz czy dwa, ale nie unikał tych ataków. Dopiero Kakashi kazał im przestać. Wyjawił wówczas im, że chce wrócić do wioski. Odebrano mu ciało Naruto i Sai niósł go na swoich plecach. Sasuke zastanawiał się, czy tych dwoje łączy coś więcej. Chłopak był do niego bardzo podobny, a jednocześnie odmienny. Naruto mógł się w nim zakochać.   
  
Jak sobie przypominał tę zazdrość, którą czuł, widząc jak chłopak odgarnia złote kosmyki z zarumienionej twarzy, chciało mu się śmiać. Później dopiero się okazało, że chłopcy wciąż się kłócili, ale istniała między nimi jakaś nić przyjaźni. Sasuke nie musiał się martwić. Sai chodził z Sakurą. Słysząc to, trochę mu ulżyło, ale zanim z powrotem odzyskał zaufanie chłopaka, musiał jeszcze wiele przejść.  
  
Jak dotarli do wioski, Kakashi zaprowadził go do Hokage, a pozostali zabrali Naruto do szpitala. Hokage wyciągnęła z niego wszystko. Nie tylko, że wykonał już swoją zemstę, ale nawet to, że jest zakochany w Uzumaki’m. Nie wiedział, jak ona to z niego wyciągnęła, jednak zaakceptowała go takim, jakim był. Pozwoliła mu zostać w wiosce, a nawet zamieszkać w klanowej rezydencji, która od jego ucieczki pozostawała pusta. Zdradziła mu nawet, że Naruto co tydzień tam przychodził i ją sprzątał, jakby czekając, że on wróci z własnej woli. Lecz nawet wtedy nie przestał go szukać, tak dla pewności. Sasuke uśmiechnął się lekko na te słowa. Skończywszy tę rozmowę poszedł do szpitala, odprowadzany zdziwionymi jak i pełnymi obrzydzenia spojrzeniami.  
  
Siedział przy łóżka chłopaka przez długie godziny czekając, aż się obudzi. Sakura patrzyła na niego wilkiem przez pierwsze kilka z nich, ale później dała sobie z tym spokój. Sasuke chciał zobaczyć te błękitne oczy, które zabłyszczą szczęściem, gdy dowie się, że zostaje w wiosce. Wtedy ich usta znów połączą się w czułym pocałunku. Kiedy więc Naruto otworzył oczy po dwóch dniach, bardzo się rozczarował.  
  
Kiedy Naruto uchylił swoje powieki, Sasuke już był przy jego łóżku, ściskając jego rękę. Miał zamiar wyznać mu, że go kocha. Oczekiwał, że chłopak zrobi to samo. Uzumaki patrzył na niego przez chwilę, żeby potem zapytać go, co on tu robi. Wyjaśnił mu, że Hokage pozwoliła mu wrócić i już zostanie na zawsze razem z nim. Naruto leżał na łóżku, wciąż na niego patrząc, a kiedy Sasuke umilkł zerwał się i uderzył go pięścią w policzek. Uchiha był tym tak zaskoczony, że nawet nie zareagował. Uzumaki w dość ostrych słowach kazał mu się wynosić i nie pojawiać się w szpitalu, dopóki on w nim przebywa. Zgodnie z jego rozkazem wyszedł, czując jak jego policzek pulsuje przyćmionym bólem. Poszedł do swojej rezydencji.  
  
Kontynuował treningi razem z resztą drużyny, a kiedy Naruto wrócił, kłócili się ze sobą jak za dawnych lat. Ale to były tylko pozory. Ich wzajemny stosunek był bardziej oziębły niż kiedykolwiek. Sasuke przyjmował to z ukrywanym spokojem. Sadził, że chłopak zapomniał o tym, że go pocałował. Postanowił, że tym razem to on będzie powoli zdobywał uczucia kolegi. Jak postanowił tak też i robił.   
  
Na początku chłopak był bardzo nieufny, ale później coraz częściej przy nim się uśmiechał. W końcu nawiązała się miedzy nimi nić przyjaźni. Aż do tej misji, gdy ich zaatakowano a Naruto wpadł do rzeki. Nie myślał wtedy, tylko rzucił się do niej, ratując chłopaka. Później powiedział, żeby nikt nie mówił chłopakowi, że był nieprzytomny przez taki długi okres czasu. Nie chciał, żeby Naruto miał u niego jakiś dług. Niech lepiej wierzy w to, w co sam chce wierzyć. Teraz jednak chłopak leżał tuż koło niego. Może choroba nie była taka zła, jeśli dzięki niej Naruto był tak blisko niego... Teraz nawet czuł się o wiele lepiej. Nie wiedział tylko czy dzięki lekarstwu czy chłopakowi.  
  
Obserwował, jak Naruto przeciąga się jak mały kociak, a później się do niego przytula, muskając delikatnie swoimi wargami jego tors. Jednak coś musiało mu się nie zgadzać, ponieważ zabawnie zmarszczył nosek i trzepocząc swoimi długimi rzęsami otworzył oczy, spoglądając na czarnowłosego. Jego wzrok był rozmyty, widać jeszcze nie do końca się obudził. Ale kiedy zauważył, iż leży wtulony w chłopaka, a swoją nogę ma zarzuconą na jego biodra, krzyknął i odsunął się od niego gwałtownie. Niewiele brakowało, a spadłby z łóżka. Na szczęście, przed upadkiem na podłogę uratowało go ramię Sasuke, który przyciągnął go z powrotem do siebie.  
  
— Uważaj, bo jeszcze spadniesz — powiedział tuż przy jego głowie. Wdychał jego słodki zapach, wręcz się nim odurzając.  
  
— Co my… razem… w łóżku? — mruknął Naruto, przyciśniemy do jego torsu. Krępowała go taka bliskość.  
  
— Zapomniałeś? Później, jak wymusiłeś na mnie, żebym wziął lekarstwa, położyłeś się koło mnie i usnąłeś — powiedział Sasuke, zmieniając tylko odrobinę prawdę.   
  
Niech Naruto sądzi, że sam wszedł pod jego kołdrę. Swoim niewinnym tonem nie zmylił jednak chłopaka. Siedemnastolatek patrzył przez chwilę na niego, by prychnąć pod nosem rozdrażniony.  
  
— Nie sądź, że mam aż taką słabą pamięć, że nawet nie pamiętam, co robiłem kilka minut temu.  
  
— Chyba chciałeś powiedzieć, kilka godzin temu — odpowiedział bezczelnie Sasuke, uśmiechając się ukradkowo.  
  
— Co? Która jest godzina?! — Spanikowany chłopak zaczął się rozglądać po pomieszczeniu, szukając zegarka.  
  
— Spokojnie, jest dziesiąta.  
  
— Uffff… Ulżyło mi. Nie jest jeszcze tak późno. Zdążę pójść jeszcze do domu się przespać, a później na poranny trening — odetchnął Naruto i z powrotem ułożył się tuż przy chłopaku.  
  
— Młotku?  
  
— Czego? — warknął, wtulając w poduszkę, żeby nie widzieć twarzy chłopaka tak blisko swojej. To go krępowało.  
  
— Jest dziesiąta, ale rano.  
  
— Co?! Czemu nie powiedziałeś mi tego wcześniej! Musze lecieć na trening, nawet Kakashi –sensei nigdy się tak poważnie nie spóźnił! Co ja zrobię?! Moje ubrania wciąż są w misce z mydlinami, nie będę przecież biegł do domu tylko w swoich bokserkach!  
  
Naruto wyskoczył z łóżka i zaniepokojony, zaczął się krzątać bez sensu po pokoju. Sasuke obserwował rozbawiony całą tę sytuację. W końcu, by nie stresować więcej chłopaka, powiedział:  
  
— Możesz pożyczyć ode mnie ubrania. — Naruto spojrzał na chłopaka, który z nonszalancją obserwował go, leżąc na łóżku.  
  
— Mogę?  
  
— Jasne. Bierz, co tylko zechcesz.  
  
— Dzięki.  
  
Podszedł do jednej z szaf w pokoju i wygrzebał z niej czarną koszulkę i szare spodnie. Ubranie trochę na nim wisiało, ponieważ był drobniejszej postury niż drugi chłopak, ale lepsze to niż nic. Zapewne reszta drużyny trochę dziwnie zareaguje na ten ubiór, ale nie zdąży jeszcze pobiec do domu i się przebrać. Kiedy był już przebrany, przeczesał swoje włosy dłonią, chcąc doprowadzić się do jakiegoś ładu, ale zrobił jeszcze większy rozgardiasz na swej głowie.  
  
— Jeszcze raz dzięki. Ubrania oddam ci przy najbliższej okazji. — Już miał zamiar wyjść z pokoju, gdy powstrzymała go dłoń chłopaka, który chwycił go za nadgarstek. — Co?  
  
— Przyjdź dzisiaj wieczorem do mnie.  
  
— Po co?  
  
— Nie pytaj, tylko przyjdź. Załóżmy, że o 22.  
  
— Dobra, ale muszę iść. Śpieszę się.  
  
Chłopak puścił jego dłoń, a wtedy Naruto biegiem pognał na pole treningowe. Kiedy Sasuke usłyszał trzaśnięcie drzwi wejściowych za chłopakiem, ułożył się na łóżku, podkładając ramiona pod głowę. Był szczęśliwy. Jeśli powiedzie się to, co zaplanował na dzisiaj wieczorem, to będzie najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem w wiosce, a nawet i na świecie.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto wracał zdenerwowany do posiadłości Uchihy. Dostał niezły ochrzan od Sakury za to, że przyszedł spóźniony i to w dodatku nie w swoich ciuchach, tylko ubraniach Sasuke, które były dla niego za luźne i przeszkadzały w treningu.   
  
Teraz, tak jak obiecał, szedł na spotkanie z chłopakiem ze świeżo upranymi rzeczami. Nie miał przecież zamiaru oddawać mu ich spoconych i ubrudzonych. Dotarłszy do rezydencji, znów musiał się wysilać, by dosięgnąć klucza, a kiedy w końcu wszedł do domu i spróbował zapalić światło, nic się nie stało. Na korytarzu wciąż panował mrok.   
  
— Sasuke! — zawołał, ale nikt mu nie odpowiedział. — To nie jest zabawne!  
  
Nie lubił ciemności. Nikt go nie zapewniał w dzieciństwie, że w mroku nie kryją się żadne potwory. Ciemność sprawiała, że czuł pierwotny strach. Zaczął z tym walczyć, gdy został ninją, ale pozostałości w nim tkwiły. Gdy już miał zacząć panikować i wyjść z tego domostwa, po ścianach rozeszły się języki ognia. Naruto przymknął oczy, które zostały podrażnione nagłym światłem. Kiedy zniknęły mu mroczki, uchylił powieki.   
  
Korytarz był oświetlony dziesiątkami zapachowych świec, które wydzielały delikatny zapach pomarańczy. Chłopak, nie mając nic innego do wyboru, podążył za migotliwym światłem świec. Szedł korytarzem, gdy nagle pod swoimi bosymi stopami poczuł zmianę podłoża.   
  
Schylił się i uniósł płatek róży. Zaczynał się zastanawiać, co się dzieje. Świece, kwiaty, to wszystko wyglądało jak jakaś randka. Uzumaki zarumienił się delikatnie na samo porównanie. Chciałby, żeby chłopak przestał się w końcu z nim droczyć i wyszedł, gdziekolwiek się ukrywał. Na razie jednak mógł tylko iść ścieżką usłaną płatkami róż i oświetlaną blaskiem świec.   
  
Wędrówka nie zajęła mu długo, bo dotarł do jednego z pokojów. Na łóżku leżała średniej wielkości paczka, a na niej koperta. Uzumaki siadając na łóżku, sięgnął po nią i wyjął z niej list.  
  
 _Naruto, przebierz się. Ubranie znajdziesz w paczce._  
  
Sasuke  
  
— Co ty kombinujesz?  
  
Spojrzał podejrzliwie na pakunek, by później westchnąć. Zacząć rozrywać z niego papier, a widząc, co się za nim ukrywa, jęknął zrezygnowany. Teraz już naprawdę miał ochotę uciec z tego domu. Siedemnastolatek się z niego nabijał. Nie było innej możliwości. Jeśli jednak Sasuke chce się tak bawić, to on mu pokaże. Zaczął ściągać z siebie ubranie.  
  
Ubrany w przyszykowane przez chłopaka ubranie wyszedł z pokoju i skierował się nowym korytarzem, który został oświetlony, kiedy on się przebierał. Czuł się zakłopotany tym, co miał na sobie. W myślach przeklinał chłopaka najgorzej, jak tylko umiał. Ale jak postanowił, będzie kontynuował tę dziwną zabawę. Za to, jak spotka Sasuke to go zabije, a przynajmniej nieźle potłucze.   
  
W pewnym momencie blask świec i płatki róż skończyły się, zostawiając chłopaka przed drzwiami na taras. Odsunął je i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Na podeście siedział Sasuke, ubrany w czarne kimono. Kiedy jednak usłyszał za sobą hałas, odwrócił się i zamarł.   
  
Przed nim stał Naruto, ubrany w białe kimono, które było obwiązane krwiście czerwoną szarfą. Na dole, materiał miał wyszyty wzór płomieni, które wyglądały jak żywe, gdy chłopak się poruszał. Falowały i mieniły się, bo w czerwonym wzorze były ukryte delikatne złote nici. Wydawało się, że płomienie liżą nogi Uzumaki’ego. Kimono było wykonane z delikatnego materiału, które pieściło jego ciało. Sasuke musiał wydać na nie majątek.  
  
— Jestem — mruknął pod nosem, spoglądając na nieprzenikniony wyraz twarzy siedemnastolatka. — Powiesz mi teraz, po co tu przyszedłem i co znaczą te wszystkie świece i róże?  
  
— Jeszcze nie teraz — odpowiedział, wstając i podchodząc do niego. Naruto cofnął się o krok, kiedy zbliżył się do niego zbyt bardzo. — Boisz się? — powiedział swoim mrukliwym głosem, przez co po ciele drugiego chłopaka przeszły ciarki. Nie wiedział jednak czy strachu, czy jednak czegoś innego.  
  
— Żartujesz?! Uzumaki Naruto niczego się nie boi! — wrzasnął, odsuwając się od niego jeszcze o krok. Teraz przylegał plecami do drzwi i nie miał żadnej możliwości ucieczki.  
  
— Może to udowodnisz? — Sasuke położył swoją dłoń na ścianie, tuż przy głowie chłopaka, który zacisnął na chwilę powieki, jakby się go obawiając. — Pójdź ze mną nad rzekę – powiedział to tak blisko niego, że czuł jego ciepły oddech na swojej twarzy. Wszystkie włoski na karku stanęły mu dęba.  
  
— Ja się niczego nie boję — powiedział zły i spojrzał wprost w jego czarne, nieprzeniknione oczy.  
  
— To czemu trzymasz się mnie tak kurczowo? — Dopiero teraz Naruto zauważył, że ściska w swoich dłoniach poły kimona chłopaka, jakby poszukując u niego ochrony.  
  
— Wcale nie. — Próbował rozluźnić swój uścisk.  
  
— Nie, zostaw. — Złapał jego dłonie. — Nie przeszkadzają mi. — Uniósł je i pocałował. Rumieńce na twarzy chłopaka powiększały się z sekundy na sekundę.  
  
— Przestań wygadywać bzdury. — Odepchnął go i odwrócił się plecami. Nie chciał, żeby widział jego zawstydzenie, ani żeby usłyszał, jak szybko bije mu serce. Ani ujawniać swoich uczuć.  
  
— Nie wygaduję bzdur, ale porozmawiamy o tym nad rzeką. — Odwrócił go w swoją stronę. Widząc jego migoczące oczy i zaróżowione policzki, nie mógł się powstrzymać i pogłaskał go delikatnie, jakby się bojąc, że to może być tylko sen, a że kiedy go dotknie, on zniknie, jakby nigdy go tu nie było.  
  
— Tam mi wszystko wyjaśnisz? — Naruto spojrzał na chłopaka, nawet nie wiedząc jakie wrażenie na nim wywarł.  
— Tak. — Musnął swoimi wargami jego blondwłosą główkę, niby to przypadkiem. Po prostu nie mógł się powstrzymać. Wiedział, że nie powinien go płoszyć, zanim nie zabierze go na miejsce, ale przecież może uznać, że to tylko mała zaliczka przed tym, zanim dostanie wszystko.  
  
— Niech ci będzie, ale się ode mnie odsuń.  
  
Naruto wyminął go zwinnie i stanął na trawie, zakładając na nogi buty, które mu przyszykował chłopak. Sasuke spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem i podszedł do niego. Nie zniechęciło go jego zachowanie. Widział przecież te cudne rumieńce. Już za długo czekał.   
  
Chwycił jego dłoń i pewnie poprowadził go w mrok, którego nie burzyło żadne światło. Naruto przysunął się do niego jeszcze bliżej, tak, że szli ramię w ramię. Uchiha spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, ale kiedy zauważył jak Uzumaki przestraszony rozgląda się dookoła, objął jego talię i przyciągnął go do siebie jeszcze bliżej. Chłopak już nic na to nie rzekł. Wolał chyba być blisko niego, niż samemu przemierzać tę ciemność. Przyjął nawet z wdzięcznością taką bliskość Sasuke. Nie zorientował się nawet, kiedy znaleźli się na miejscu.  
  
— Przecież ta rzeka…  
  
— Jest tą, do której wpadliśmy — wszedł mu w słowo Sasuke.  
  
— Co my tu robimy?  
  
— Ciii. — Przyłożył swój palec do jego czerwonych, a zarazem tak kuszących warg. — Nic nie mów. Usiądź i czekaj. Zaraz zacznie się spektakl.  
  
Pociągnął go za sobą na trawę. Naruto opadł na nią ciężko i spojrzał urażony na chłopaka, obejmując się ramionami. Robiło się trochę chłodno. Sasuke widząc, że Uzumaki trzęsie się delikatnie, objął jego kruche ciałko, ogrzewając je własnym.   
  
Czekali.  
  
Po chwili przed nimi z źdźbła trawy uniósł się świetlisty punkcik. Źrenice Naruto rozszerzyły się w zaintrygowaniu. Po niedługim czasie, do święcącego punkcika dołączyły inne. Zaczął się niesamowity taniec. Mrok nocy został zakłócony przez maleńkie światełka, które unosiły się i opadały. Raz znikały, by pojawić się gdzieś indziej. Sasuke wyciągnął swoją dłoń. Trzymał ją tak, aż usiadł na niej jeden z świetlistych punkcików. Naruto przyjrzawszy się mu bliżej zauważył, że to...  
  
— Świetlik?  
  
— Tak, dzisiaj zaczęły się ich gody, a to jest ich ulubione miejsce. — Poderwał swą dłoń, a robaczek świętojański odleciał do swoich towarzyszy, żeby razem z nimi kontynuować taniec.  
  
— Piękne — wyszeptał Naruto spoglądając na to przedstawienie. Sasuke zgodził się z nim, ale nie patrzył się na to samo, co on. Obserwował Uzumaki’ego, zachwycając się nim.  
  
— Jesteś piękniejszy. — Dotknął jego szyi, przejeżdżając po niej delikatnie palcami. Chłopak zadrżał pod tym dotykiem i spojrzał na niego swoimi niewinnymi oczami.  
  
— Mówiłem ci przecież, żebyś skończył z tymi bzdurami!  
  
Nie brzmiał już tak pewnie jak wcześniej. Nie chodziło o to, że mu to przeszkadzało, raczej go to peszyło. Wolał, żeby Sasuke czegoś takiego nie mówił. Czuł się niepewnie dlatego, że darzył chłopaka miłością. Próbował trzymać się od niego z daleka, ponieważ nie chciał ujawnić przed nim swoich uczuć. Wstydził się tego, że jak próbował go przekonać do powrotu, to go pocałował. To był impuls, którego później się bardzo wstydził, a kiedy zobaczył chłopaka w szpitalu, nie wytrzymał i kazał mu się wynosić. Jednak on się nie poddawał i próbował odzyskać jego przyjaźń z powrotem. Nie wiedział, że Naruto chce czegoś więcej niż przyjaźni, ale był tak niepewny siebie w tych sprawach, że nigdy nawet nie marzył, że Sasuke może go darzyć tym samym uczuciem. Dlatego nie chciał, by ten coś takiego mówił, bo tymi słowami go ranił.  
  
— Dawno już skończyłem z tymi bzdurami. Jestem teraz bardzo poważny — powiedział Sasuke, kładąc swoją dłoń na jego karku. — Kocham cię.  
  
Nim Naruto zdążył w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, jego usta napotkały inne. Uchiha muskał delikatnie ich zarys, jakby badał je. Zapoznawał się z ich smakiem, by pogrążyć się w nich całkowicie. Blondyn rozluźnił się i zarzucił swoje ręce na szyję bruneta uchylając wargi. Chciał więcej, więcej uczuć. Chłopak już dawno zawładnął jego duszą i sercem, może mu teraz oddać i ciało.   
  
Sasuke ułożył chłopaka na trawie, całując jego twarz. Policzki, powieki, czoło, nosek. Każda część blondyna była dla Uchihy tak samo kusząca. Zsunął połę kimona z ramienia Naruto, głaszcząc je w delikatnej pieszczocie. Uzumaki westchnął rozkosznie, na co Uchiha uśmiechnął się i zaczął zdejmować z niego ubranie. Czerwony szal znalazł się na trawie, a ciało mniejszego chłopaka okrywało teraz tylko luźno założone kimono.  
  
— Jesteś mój. Taki piękny, taki cudowny.  
  
Powiedział, sunąc swoją dłonią od jego torsu na podbrzusze, które zaczął miarowo uściskać. Naruto jęknął cicho, a na jego policzkach pojawiły się krwiste rumieńce. Sasuke zniżył się jeszcze niżej, obejmując swoją dłonią członka siedemnastolatka, którego biodra podskoczyły.  
  
— Sasuke — zaskomlał. Był już podniecony do granic możliwości.  
  
— Spokojnie, mój aniele. Zaraz doznasz wspaniałej rozkoszy.  
  
Ścisnął męskość chłopaka, zadając mu ból, który wkrótce został zastąpiony przez rozkosz. Uchiha zaczął przesuwać swoją dłoń sprawiając, że Naruto czuł się jak w niebie. Z ust chłopaka zaczęły wydobywać się ciche westchnienia, które zakończyły się jękiem, kiedy doszedł. Opadł na trawę, oddychając ciężko. Spojrzał spod przymrożonych powiek na Sasuke, który wydawał się zadowolony z tego, że doprowadził go do takiego stanu.  
  
— Nie zasypiaj mi tu. Czeka cię jeszcze większa rozkosz — powiedział.  
  
— Nie zasnę, ohhhhhh. — Wygiął się delikatnie w łuk, gdy poczuł, jak jeden palec chłopaka wsunął się w niego.  
  
— No ja myślę, że nie zaśniesz. Nie pozwolę na to.  
  
Pocałował go zaborczo, by z ust Naruto nie wydobył się żaden jęk, gdy wsuwał w niego kolejne palce. Poruszał nimi jak prawdziwym członkiem, rozluźniając i przyzwyczajając swojego anioła do tego nowego uczucia. Kiedy uznał, że jest gotowy, wysunął palce z niego i złapał go za biodra.  
  
— Odwróć się — polecił, ale Naruto nie wykonał tego. Sasuke zobaczył za to upór w błękitnych tęczówkach chłopaka, który się nie poruszył ani o milimetr.  
  
— Nie — powiedział, przytulając się do jego ciała. Teraz Uchiha widział tylko kawałek jego policzka i jego ramienia. — Nie odwrócę się. — Słysząc te słowa Sasuke zamarł, ale po chwili pogłaskał uspokajająco jego boki.  
  
— Rozumiem, nie musimy tego robić, jeśli nie jesteś na to gotowy. — Chciał się od niego odsunąć, by nie być narażony na żadne pokusy, ale uścisk Naruto nie zelżał nawet o odrobinę.  
  
— Ja chce… Chcę się z tobą kochać… — mruknął, wręcz niedosłyszalnie — …ale się nie odwrócę.  
  
— Będzie bardziej bolało.  
  
— Wiem, ale chcę cię widzieć. — Odsunął się od niego, żeby spojrzeć mu spokojnie w oczy, ale żeby dalej czuć jego bliskość.  
  
— Jesteś pewien? — Chciał się upewnić.  
  
— Tak, kocham cię.  
  
Kiedy jeszcze to mówił, Sasuke wszedł w niego jednym, szybkim pchnięciem. Nocną ciszę rozciął rozpaczliwy krzyk. Uchiha, patrząc się na niego współczująco, otarł swoim kciukiem słone łzy, które spływały po policzkach ukochanego. Nie śmiał się poruszyć, nie chciał zadać temu drobnemu ciałku jeszcze więcej bólu. I tak już za wiele mu go zadał, przez te wszystkie lata. Jednak Uzumaki zniecierpliwił się bezczynnością chłopaka. Sam poruszył biodrami, skomląc odrobinę z bólu, jak i z przyjemności.   
  
Sasuke zamknął powieki, czując jak mięśnie siedemnastolatka zaciskają się na jego członku. Kochanek go prowokował, i tak już miał duże problemy z tym, żeby go nie wziąć przemocą. Teraz, kiedy on z tymi swoimi cichymi skomleniami poruszał się, cala silna wola poszła w diabły.   
  
Chwycił nogi Uzumaki’ego powyżej kolan i założył je na swoje ramiona poruszając się w nim gwałtownie. Wchodził i wychodził prawie do końca. Z oczu Uzumaki’ego nieprzerwanie ciekły łzy. Nie miał jednak tego za złe chłopakowi. Sam przecież tego chciał. Był świadom, że jego pierwszy raz będzie bolesny, ale słodka była świadomość tego, że robi to z osobą, którą kocha, a co najważniejsze z osobą, która kocha także i jego.  
  
Sasuke poruszał się coraz szybciej, coraz mniej miarowo. Zatracił się całkowicie w tej rozkoszy. Oddychał coraz ciężej. Jego oddech stawał się urywany. W końcu, z jękiem doszedł w chłopaku, opadając na jego ciało. Naruto obejmował go ramionami i nogami głaszcząc go uspokajająco po plecach. Kiedy Sasuke wrócił już do rzeczywistości, zszedł z niego i ułożył się koło niego, przyciągając go do siebie. Uzumaki przyjął to z ulgą. Chłopak był dość ciężki.  
  
— Przepraszam. Nie doszedłeś, a w dodatku sprawiłem ci ból — powiedział, głaszcząc go po policzku, który nosił jeszcze ślad łez.  
  
— Nie szkodzi. To ja powinienem cię raczej przepraszać — wyszeptał Naruto.  
  
— Za co?  
  
— Że byłem taki szorstki dla ciebie. Nie sądziłem, że darzysz mnie pewnym uczuciem — powiedział niepewnie. Nie wiedział, czy w amoku całej tej sytuacji się nie przesłyszał.  
  
— Kocham cię. Kochałem cię, jeszcze zanim mnie pocałowałeś, ale ty tego nie pamiętasz —– powiedział Sasuke, bawiąc się jego kosmykami.  
  
— Pamiętam.  
  
— Co?! — Poderwał się do siadu.  
  
— Pamiętam, że cię pocałowałem — odpowiedział zawstydzony.  
  
— To czemu się tak zachowywałeś? — Sasuke wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji.  
  
— Ponieważ się bałem. Nie wiedziałem, co ty do mnie czujesz. Czy chcesz się ze mną tylko zabawić… a najbardziej bałem się tego, że mnie wyśmiejesz. Przecież to było niemożliwe, żeby ostatni przedstawiciel potężnego klanu Uchiha mógł być gejem i zakochać się w demonie. — Zaśmiał się gorzko.  
  
— Ja nie postrzegam cię jak demona, a wręcz przeciwnie. Jesteś dla mnie aniołem i kocham cię – ucałował go w czoło. — Teraz jednak powinniśmy pójść do domu. — Unosił się z zamiarem wstania, ale potrzymała go dłoń ukochanego.  
  
— Poleżmy tak jeszcze przez chwilę — mruknął z zamkniętymi oczami. Czuł się zmęczony. Sasuke na ten widok uśmiechnął się delikatnie i ułożył się tuż koło niego. Przygarniając go do swojego torsu, muskał swoimi ustami jego włosy.  
  
— Możemy jeszcze chwilę tu zostać — mruknął.   
  
Czuł się jak w niebie, a tuż przy sobie miał własnego anioła, który go kochał. Nad nimi unosiły się świetliki, które nadawały tej sytuacji jeszcze więcej magii.


End file.
